After (My) Life
by ailuvnekochanro
Summary: The finishing life of the famous sly cooper & Carmelita Fox!
1. Chapter 1

"Cooper!" Yeah…this was life, getting my name called, er, yelled by police…I realize that she wasn't yelling my name in a bad way. So for some-what reason I returned her call.

"If this is you Carm, leave a message **AFTER **the beep" "BEEEEEEEEEEEEP" I remembered now that she doesn't have patience. I can hear her literally trying to bust down, my door!

As I hid behind a boxed work of art I've stolen, not the best place to hide, I was thinking on the fly, ok? Cursing herself as she shatters the door, but she bruised her left arm in the process. I noticed she was grimacing at the thought of her bruised arm.

One of her squad team guards decides to on her foot to let her overlook her pain, but as usual, it backfired. It started as a chuckle, but soon turned to a round of hysteria.

'' Inspector Fox here, no sign of Sly Cooper. Stolen treasure has been found. Repeat. Stolen treasure **HAS **been found.'' Removing dusty, moldy boxes away into multiple squad cars, she just happened, to pick up the box I was hiding behind.

"I can explain Carmelita!"

"Your done for Ringtail." She finished, looking satisfied with herself.

Author notes:

This took me 2 friggin hours to revise ya see imma manager lol gonna update regularly. see you next time! 3 ya!

ailuvneko &


	2. Black & White

"Black & White"

" Why take this out on me personally? I mean I have,or, haven't done anything yet." I was arguing with her for two and a half hours. I'm sure she was obsessed with listening to this, as she was promoted to captian.

" I've been casing people,you, Penelope, you, Le paradox, you, murderers, and did I mention you?"

" Only for the hundreth time." Sure she was obsessed with me. If she's not , then could I call her my own personal stalker? Like really!? I'll even admit I had a thing for her.

The police units boss Inspector Barkley , looking ugly as usual, was staring his apprentice down , Carmelita. There is a reason they call him Barkley, one, he is a dog , two, he shouts more than he talks, three, he dosen't have a wife. I mean, if I were a girl, I wouldn't blame myself and the other girls taste.

Nobody honors an annoying, rude, ugly guy like him. Bently, my nerdy turtle friend, says," I feel bad for him" sympathetic. "Crying over here" I told him sarcastically, I felt very rude though. Eh, I'll get over it.


	3. Hummin' hound

"Hummin' Hound"

What could worse than Carmelita's music. I may be in jail, but to her I'm her "baby" and is not allowed to escape. I have a moniter in the jail cell of mine , with a camera. For sure , she's a killer, wearing a grey tank-top with ripped jeans. These people says she's on fire, talk about my eyes! They're right when they say jail is miserable!

After being lost-in-thought, I notice that she wasn't on the camera, but in the cell with me. She wasn't completely mad, while her chocolate Latin eyes stared into mine. She was inching closer as our eyes stayed on each other.

She noticed that I was charming her, and looked away. I didn't really like that so,I, moved all up in her face. Now, sure enough she thought I was going nuts! So I grabbed her waist and pressed my lips to hers for a couple of moments. Then she rapped her arms around my neck and pressed closer onto me.

Something was coming, something that was close, as she was in my jail cell everything grew quiet…..


	4. Retorted or Burned?

**Thanks for reading, it has been hard to do this and keep up with all my school work, hope y'all enjoy, I will be updating this, like, every 1 or 2 days. Hope y'all look forward to see what is happening.**

"Retorted or burned?"

Somebody was very quietly coming. Its shadow was HUGE, er, more like fat. That's when HE stood at our feet. She had her eyes shut as he looked at her with disappointment & anger flushed over him.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, or am I right to call you Carmelita Montoya FIRED!" Barkley blew his top at her, with bulging eyes. I was beginning to have a hole in my heart.

"Hey back off!"

"Shut your trap, rat! At least hold your tongue, Carmelita has been a traitor for you." He thundered.

"But," Carmelita stuttered losing her voice. "I haven't trai-" tears were forming in her eyes. I know this job meant the world to her & Barkley was being harsh about it so I lost my temper.

"Laws aren't everything to you are they? What does B-O-S-S mean to you, from what I'm seeing, it means a big old ugly senior!"

He didn't look to happy. I noticed Carmelita un-cuffing my hands and releasing me. Grabbing, then holding her I look over and see Barkley losing his temper.


	5. Growing is Tough

"_Growing is tough_" ~Carmelitas story~

Every time I see innocent people torn form their family, I cry. When I was a child a unintended event happened. I started to go to Sly. As a child my mother & father traveled by car to non-attended places, that were poor.

I was six when two terrorist had seen us. Appearing from no where, they stood in our train looked at my mother, who was about to give birth to my brother, Brandon Fox.

They stared quietly, my father, stands infront of my mother. Not even noticing me. That's when I made the most stupid mistake. I was tired of my father making me uncomfterable & never noticing me. So, I walked up to the terrorist & waited.  
They take something from their pockets and I soon realize what it was. They had two rifles loaded, in their hand. I saw that immediatley and stood there when they fired, no chance to run.

One bullet grazed the left side of my head, the other peirced my right , the same arm I smashed Slys door with. That's why I was uncomfterable.

I fell, fainted. When I awoke nobody was there. I was alone. I searched frantically and soon found my mother dead. My father was holding a new born in his arms. I fell , crying, silently and woulndt get up, my sobs became to hysterical to stand, let alone to do anything.

After that, the bullet that grazed my head got to me and soon I was frozen, paralyzed.

**Sorry these are so short It takes a lot of time to write these though, y'all wouldn't believe!**

**Anyways I need reveiws, and I hope y'all enjoy by 3 ya!**

**-Ailuvneko&CarmelitaXSly….or vice versa.**


	6. Deja Vu All Over Again

"Déjà Vu All Over Again…"

Just another one of the nights with Carmelita, I noticed that she kept freezing up for some reason…..Murray & Bentley disagreed to help, they didn't want to be a part of my arrest. So much for them too, I eventually "tried" to ask what was wrong, and I ended up being slapped in the face with her shock pistol. Either she hates me or she just really wanted reaction to that.

Her hair was all frizzy, probably from being stressed or she was so "happy" to see the Cooper she wanted to capture. Either way she'll get me at one point of my life. After my capture then, being fired she started to rub the bruise she'd gotten from shattering my door to smithereens. I left her for a min. to get a brace so she wouldn't ruin her arm. SHE hates ME but, I never said I hated HER.

She eventually couldn't stand me anymore and started saying lines from the "Lion King 2" (?)

"Ringtail we got to go back" at this point I started to say 'em too.

"But we're finally together..."

"I made a vow, and I'm not going break it no matter what Barkley has said. I can't stand punks like you to ruin others life's. They're innocent , and they have never done anything but you still risk your neck for nothing. You career too."

"Your not innocent though you tried murdering me!?"

"The reason is spelled Cooper : C-R-I-M-I-N-A-L."

I was loosing this battle so I stopped with the smart comments. Was she planning to jail me? Even so I'm sure she'd at least say.


End file.
